


Disastrous Consequences

by CyndaKiwi



Series: Marvel Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Extension of a request from my other book, F/M, Lots of angst and drama, Probably more characters I forgot about, Team Tony (briefly), Wont stay a vision x reader fic tho, just a heads up, takes place during civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaKiwi/pseuds/CyndaKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot is in the name.</p><p>Takes place during Civil War.</p><p>Contains: Civil War spoilers (though I assume everyone's seen it by now), abandonment, angst, rejection and unfair treatment based on personal choices, slight depression, what could possibly be classified as self-harm, and probably more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter that's already up in the request book. I'm putting it here for convenience, just in case you haven't read my request book.

There are always two sides to an argument. Usually one is obviously flawed and sometimes stupid, but that's not how it always goes down. Sometimes both sides have a valid point, which was the case with the Sokovia accords. Even so, you were an Avenger, and you couldn't stand aside and watch your friends tear each other apart. So you sided with Steve, since you liked your freedom. Your power was a deadly and destructive force, and it was yours alone to control. Involving the government and just people in general in your powers wouldn't end well, and you knew it wouldn't end well because you had more than enough experience in the past with the government interfering in matters they shouldn't even know about.

So here you sat, in an over-glorified prison with Wanda. Vision was on babysitting duty, though it was more of a precaution for Wanda. You swore to never use your powers, not even in self-defense, so you really weren't much of a threat. Wanda, on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate to use hers on anyone she deemed threatening enough.

Wanda had become your friend through this endeavor. Sure, you both shared different views, but circumstance and a similar past had forged a strong friendship with the girl. She looked out for you, since she wasn't afraid to use her powers, and you tried to do the best to return the favor. She had tried to convince you to use your powers, but you sternly refused. Some things could be used for good, like Wanda's powers or Tony's suit. But there were other things that shouldn't be used for the sole reason of it being so evil and horrible that it simply could never do good. Your powers are just one of those things that shouldn't exist.

It was simply poison. Your power was a dark thing that slowly killed someone from the inside out in the worst possible way. Their eyes would lose their ability to see color, while their irises would lose whatever color they originally had. The poison would attack their organs and if it was strong enough or lasted long enough, they would cough up black blood. The worst of the effects was what your power did to the mind. The victim would relive their worst memories and experience their darkest fears. It was a mental and physical pain that overstepped more than one boundary and reminded you to never use your powers. The only upside (if this could even be called an upside) was the fact that you absorbed and learned the bad memories and fears from your victims as if they were your own personal experience. It was the only safety net you had in case anyone tried to persuade you to use your powers. Another upside was that whatever damage you caused could be just as easily undone as it was caused. Of course, nothing would erase the memories from your mind, but you could at least take comfort in the fact that they weren't suffering anymore.

With a sigh, you sit up in your fairly empty room and walk out into the living room. You had decided to stay in your room for the majority of your stay. The overwhelming feeling of being utterly useless drove you to sleep most of the time. Of course, Vision tried to cheer you up by bringing you some of your favorite foods. It didn't help, but it was nice to know he cared.

When you first set foot in the living room, you knew something was wrong. Vision and Wanda were staring at an intruder with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Wait, was that Clint?

It seemed you had walked in just as the conversation was coming to a close, since Wanda ran over to Clint just as he fired a few arrows. You were helpless and could only watch as Vision was brought to his knees.

The duo turns to leave, causing you to step towards them in confusion.

"Wait..." You say to their retreating forms, a hand raised as you prepare to run after them. Neither of them even spared you a glance as they ran out of the building. Were they just going to leave you like that?

A wave of nausea and weakness hits you like a ton of bricks and causes you to fall to your hands and knees. Did you mean nothing to them? Were you just useless? A waste of time?

A hurricane of emotions break out inside you as you stand up and prepare to run after them. Sirens are blaring and red lights spin overhead as you attempt to follow in their footsteps. But before you can even step outside of the room, you fall over and hit the ground. Days spent locked in a room without eating much had taken its toll on you, and before you can utter a final cry of help, everything goes dark.

\---

When you first open your eyes, a bright light is shone in your face. Groaning, you rub your eyes and try to remember what happened. You were running...

"(Y/n), are you alright?" Vision's voice cuts through your confusion. You're suddenly more aware of your surroundings. It seems you're still at the house with Vision, and it's still night time, so not much time must've passed since you passed out. Yeah, you passed out. Right when you were about to run out of here...

"Y-yeah. I think I'm okay." As soon as you said the words, you immediately felt guilty for lying. Of course you weren't okay. Your so-called "friends" had abandoned you, you hadn't eaten properly in days, and to top it all off, you still hadn't gotten away. Your head was currently resting in Vision's lap, and he was sitting on the couch.

But why would you want to leave? The people you trusted the most had abandoned you. You were utterly useless, and it was probably a joint decision to leave you behind. No point in dragging around a useless member of the team that would only cause inconvenience. You were better off alone where you wouldn't burden anyone.

"Wanda and Clint Barton have escaped and left you behind out of choice. You also collapsed. I do not think you are okay, nor do I believe there was even a point in asking. Though it seemed polite." Vision says from above you, a hand resting on your cheek. His words sting slightly, but they only do because it's true.

Tears spring to your eyes, but a fierce determination rises in your chest and crushes the feeling of being helpless. So your own team wanted to leave you behind? You'd show them. You'd show them all that you weren't some useless helpless girl with no skills. You were (Y/n) (L/n), a superhero who wouldn't back down from a challenge. Not even after she had been abandoned.

Well, you hadn't been entirely abandoned. Vision was still here. And he had never treated you as if you were inferior or useless. Vision had an odd way of calming you. It was almost as peculiar as the man himself.

"Get Tony on the phone." You say as you sit up with a determined expression on your face. Vision frowns and places a hand on your shoulder to steady you.

"Why?" He asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. He looks confused, but also alarmed.

"Because I'm going to sign the Accords. I see what kind of side Captain America represents, and frankly I want nothing to do with it anymore. I want to help, but Cap clearly doesn't want it." You explain with a slight hint of bitterness in your tone. Sure, maybe spite wasn't the best way to pick sides in a war, but your "friends" abandoned you. What else were you going to do, sit around and wait for them to find you? Certainly not.

"You are?" He asks, astonished you'd ever agree to something as crazy as that. You nod and cross your arms over your chest. You hoped you were doing the right thing here, though it was hard to tell.

You freeze as Vision suddenly pulls you into a hug. This was unusual behavior, which was saying something, considering the fact that Vision was the weirdest guy on the planet.

"Thank you. I can assure you that this is the right thing to do." He murmurs as he pulls you closer. All you did was close your eyes and rest your head on his chest with a sigh.

"I hope you're right, cause this war is gonna make me cross some lines I wish I never even knew about." You reply in a grim tone, the cold truth smacking you in the face. Using your powers in this war was inevitable. You just wish you didn't have to use them on your friends with the slight chance that you were doing it for the wrong side.


	2. New Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Angsty. Perhaps another chapter will be on the way sokn. Let me know what you think down in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the lookout for people who are willing to hear my ideas for fics and tell me what they think. Kind of like a beta reader, except they'd be beta reading the idea. They'll also get to send me AU's and prompts. Basically someone I can talk to about fanfiction and such.
> 
> If you're interested, my KIK is CyndaKiwi0_0. I don't do email, phone numbers, or anything else for this sort of thing, sorry. Strictly KIK. My ideas may suck, you've been warned.

The airport was evacuated within minutes. People all bustling about as they make their way to the exits. You wished you could melt into the crowd and leave this mess before the real fighting began. Of course, it's never that easy, and you couldn't go anywhere. You left that option behind when you picked a side in this pointless war. Nothing was to be gained from this, but it was far beyond the point of talking it out anyways. 

Everyone was lined up, with Tony in the center on your side. You were hidden from view, since your skills wouldn't be helpful in the initial clash. You would be far more valuable after the fighting began. Not that it really mattered, anyways. Cap’s team knew next to nothing about you, and they didn't really care. You weren't important in their eyes. You never were.

Of course, once all hell broke loose, they didn't notice you. At this rate, you ought to become an undercover spy. Everyone just looks right through you.

It wasn't until you punched Falcon directly in the face. That's when they finally noticed a new player in the game.

“Steve? Who the hell is this and why didn't we know about her?” Falcon yells into an earpiece as he jumps back from your oncoming fist. He was certainly startled by your ability to fight, but he didn't know exactly how to fight back. 

Steve and Bucky run towards you and stop as Sam and you separate. Bucky is confused, since he doesn't know you, but he’s ready to attack anyways. Steve, on the other hand, knows exactly who you are.

“(Y-Y/n)? What the hell are you doing here?” Steve asks you as he lowers his shield. Why does everyone wanna know why you’re here? Isn't it obvious?

“What do you think I’m here for?” You ask back in a voice dripping with sarcasm and venom. You normally wouldn't talk to your friend like this, but Steve wasn't your friend anymore.

“But you're neutral, you said you didn't want anything to do with this war.” Steve says weakly, confusion and disbelief apparent in his voice.

“Clearly you haven't been paying attention. Steve, I said I wouldn't fight my friends. That doesn't mean I wouldn't help and try to fix this mess through other means.” You correct him in a stern tone with a slight frown. 

“And for the record, I was willing to fight. I was gonna help you, in fact. That is, until you left me behind, trapped in an over glorified prison all because I was of no use to you at the time. Friends help each other, and that's what Tony did.” You tell him, making a point to bring up how you almost helped him.

“I guess it was too much time to waste to get me out of there. I mean, I’m useless to you anyways. Why bother dragging along another person who has no value to you when you clearly have better and more important things to do?” You add on, slowly losing your previous attitude until you were just grimly stating the facts. Steve looks horribly guilty, and he should. There was only so much you could forgive, and Steve crossed the line. You’re not exactly angry at him. Just disappointed in yourself for expecting anything else. You should've seen this coming. 

“You wanted me to step up and fight for what's right, so here I am, and I'm not holding back.” You tell him just before you extend your right hand towards Bucky. The edges of your eyes grow black as the color literally drains from Bucky’s face and edges. He falls to his knees and looks off into the distance with fear in his grey eyes.

“Steve. Steve, I-I can’t see color. Everything's grey, Steve.” Bucky says weakly before he falls forward onto his hands. He begins to cough up black blood as he shakily stares at the pavement. It's as though his body is here, but his mind is somewhere else completely.

Steve goes pale when he realizes what exactly it is you’re doing.

“No… No, (Y/n), please. Don't do this. Please.” Steve sobs as he falls next to Bucky and attempts to shake his shoulder. Bucky is somewhere else on a mental level and doesn't respond. He’s too out of it to notice.

It’s only now do you realize exactly what Bucky is going through. He's reliving his worst memories because of you… 

You quickly undo the poisonous effects of your powers, but nothing will stop what Bucky is experiencing on a mental level. Not even you could stop it now.

Your eyes widen as all of his worst memories come barreling at you like a giant tidal wave. You fall backwards and cry out as jagged bits of stone dig into your back. You’re gasping for breath as every memory plays through your mind like a god awful movie. A scream tears through the air as your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your back arches off the ground as you scream and desperately try to fight the onslaught of memories, but to no avail.

Between the bright flashes of memories, you see Tony land near you. It's hard to tell if you're still screaming or not.

“What did you do to her?!” Tony yells as he looks down at you and back up at Steve, who looks horrified as you struggle against a mental force beyond your control.

Cold, blood everywhere, ice surrounding your very being, a burning building, screaming and sirens, pleas for mercy, cold, ice, searing pain, flaring temper at an unknown target, the heavy weight of a gun in your hand as you pull the trigger and-

You black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a copy of the beginning notes)
> 
> I'm on the lookout for people who are willing to hear my ideas for fics and tell me what they think. Kind of like a beta reader, except they'd be beta reading the idea. They'll also get to send me AU's and prompts. Basically someone I can talk to about fanfiction and such.
> 
> If you're interested, my KIK is CyndaKiwi0_0. I don't do email, phone numbers, or anything else for this sort of thing, sorry. Strictly KIK. My ideas may suck, you've been warned.


End file.
